


sunflares

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Castiel, Demons Are Known, Horns, Human Dean Winchester, Incubus Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Dean’s hand reaches to guide Cas’s chin into another kiss. This feels like the fore-warning to satiation, the promise of a rich meal to come, and Cas’s wings curve forward to hold Dean closer to him.





	sunflares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingsandImpalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/gifts).



> [wingsandimpalas](http://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com) both planted this and betaed once it was done.

Cas is nervous, fidgeting with his shirt, reaching up to adjust glasses he’s not actually wearing tonight. Meg catches sight of him as soon as he walks in the door and waves him over to a tall table near the bar. 

“Clarence!” Meg says, squeezing him around the waist. “I told you to dress cute for a shitty bar.” 

Cas looks down at his button up and black pants. “I’m not sure what ‘cute’ means.” 

“At least you put on your contacts. Check it out, lots of cute chicks here.” 

Cas glances furtively around, then focuses on the wet rings on the tabletop. “I’m going to get a drink,” Cas says. 

“Get me another Martini. Extra dirty.” 

Cas rolls his eyes and politely works his way through the crowd to the bar. He should be grateful to Meg, he knows, because hunger has started to gnaw at the meat around his ribs, even the morning after a sleepover with Meg. That doesn’t mean he meets the eyes of anyone packed into the place. He doesn’t belong here, in a bar packed with people with cool hair and cool tattoos, all species just milling about enjoying each other.

The bartender’s eyes are green and his smile is flirty. He’s human, so he probably can’t tell what kind of demon Cas is. Cas tries to make himself smile back while he orders a Martini for Meg and diet coke for himself. 

“Don’t get into too much trouble,” the bartender say, and winks when he hands over the drinks. Cas turns away quickly so his blush can’t be seen. 

Meg takes a couple healthy sips and points to the other side of the bar. “Look at the chick in the red dress. She looks like she’s looking for something. Like taking candy from a baby.” 

“I don’t like sweets. Or stealing from babies,” Cas says, frowning at his soda. 

Meg rolls her eyes, “There better be liquor in that, or do I need to ask the hottie bartender for shots?” 

Without meaning to, Cas glances towards the bar. The tender is smiling at a demon showing off her gold-tipped horns, no question about what kind she is. 

“If you don’t go talk to Red Dress,” Meg says, “I’ll do it and embarrass the hell out of you.” 

“Ok,” Cas says. He takes a deep breath, then shuffles towards her. 

She glances over at him, her eyes going to his feet and back up, her mouth twitching into a smile, and then Cas is near enough to know she’s a sitri. 

“Hello, handsome,” she says. 

“Hello,” Cas says. “I’m a virgin.” 

She bursts into laughter. “Move on, pal.” 

Cas decides to have an alcoholic drink after all. He moves an appropriate distance away from her and the bartender meets him. 

“Brutal,” the bartender says. “I accidentally told her I listen to Taylor Swift. Sitri, right?”

Cas isn’t sure if he should laugh or feel humiliated, but the bartender’s smile is kind. 

“You want a real drink? On the house.” 

“Rum, please. With ice.” 

The bartender turns away while he makes the drink, and then is passing it across the counter. There are more customers waiting, but he leans across the bar on his elbows to speak easier with Cas. “I’m Dean.” 

“Castiel. Did you overhear?”

“Yeah, sorry. Are you an incubus?” 

“Yes,” Cas says. Dean’s eyes are too bright to look at. 

“Rude question, but why are you a virgin?” 

“Sex doesn’t interest me.” 

“Are you ace?”

Cas glances up. “Yes.” 

“Dude, that sucks,” Dean says, then his eyes widen. “I mean, not that you’re ace — but if — you know, if you have to fuck when you don’t really want to. That sucks.” 

A blonde angel shoves at Dean behind the bar. “Plan on working, Winchester?” 

“Gimme a sec,” Dean says, then turns back to Cas. “This is creepy as fuck for me to say but — I’ve got a succubus friend, and I used to help her out sometimes. We’re not into each other or anything. Could save you more embarrassment.” 

“You want to have sex with me?” 

Curiously, Dean flushes a lovely pink. “Seems like it.” 

Cas looks around the bar. Meg has poured herself into some guy’s lap in a booth, so it looks like she won’t have any trouble finding sustenance tonight. 

Cas takes a sip of his drink and wills his heart to stop pounding. “Will you be off work soon?” 

The place is busy, but Dean glances around and says, “I can get out of here in a couple of hours. Yours or mine?” 

Cas cleaned in case he ended up with someone in his home. “My apartment is fine,” he says.

They exchange numbers, and Cas texts Dean his address. “See you in a bit,” Dean says with a grin, reaching across the bar to shake Cas’s hand. 

Touching people always feels like the sun on Cas’s face on a warm spring day, but this is different, a sharp flare that Cas blinks his eyes against. “I’ll be quick,” Dean says. “You look like you’re about to pass out.” 

Dean waves him off before Cas can protest. Once Cas is in the parking lot, he texts Meg and lets her know he’s found someone.  _ Thanks,  _ Cas types, though he’s not sure if he means it.

 

In his bathroom, Cas stares in the mirror and wonders what Dean saw when he looked at him. He tries to imagine himself naked, with Dean, with Dean’s hands on him. He needs touch the same way he needs air, but he’s not looking forward to what he has to do. 

Cas wastes time by showering — again — and brushing his teeth — again — and putting on fresh clothes, though perhaps that makes him look desperate to impress. Cas has never spent much time wondering how people do things like this. All the sex scenes he’s ever seen in movies or read in books blur into a tornado in his head, but he reminds himself that Dean knows he’s never done this before, and Dean offered anyway. 

Cas is staring blankly at his Kindle when Dean knocks on the door. Dean is showered, freshly shaved, and clean-clothed, his smile a little shy. “Hello,” Cas says. 

“Hey,” Dean says. “Dude, you seriously look like shit. We better get you fed.” 

Dean pauses just inside the door to take off his shoes, and Cas is endeared by this small display of manners. “Can I get you a drink?” Cas says. 

“Water?” 

Cas should’ve thought of that. “Of course. Please — sit. I’ll be back.” 

Cas comes back with a glass of water for both of them and sits on the edge of the couch. Dean takes a sip and then says, “We need to talk about this real quick. It’s orgasms you need, right? I know you’re not into this so like — we should just do whatever makes you the least uncomfortable that’ll feed you.” 

Cas looks down at his hands. “I have to be visible.” 

“I know, that’s cool.” 

“I guess you should fuck me.” 

“Cas,” Dean says, and puts his hand on Cas’s knee. It sparks bright, the place where they’re in contact glowing gold. “Do you like kissing? Or other kind of touching?” 

“Of course I like touching,” Cas says, scowling. “And kissing — I’m not sure. We could try.” 

Dean smiles and leans closer, slow enough as to give Cas a chance to change his mind. It’s just a soft press of lips, and Cas gasps at the warmth between their mouths, and then at the just-hot-enough goodness of Dean’s hand sliding around the back of his neck. It’s like a delicious burning shower on a crisp day. 

“Ok?” Dean says, and Cas nods, even as he’s going back for more. “Wait,” Dean says, laughing into the kiss. “Wings and stuff.” 

People see Cas’s gold-tipped horns and make assumptions, so he likes to keep them hidden. It doesn’t stop other demons or angels from knowing what he is, but at least the humans don’t know, and it almost feels odd to bring them into this world with someone else present. 

Cas pulls off his shirt, closes his eyes, forms his mouth around a single word of extraordinary power, and a light bulb flickers as Cas’s wings cross over. He blames it on the fact that Dean is still touching him, an innocent hand on his thigh, gently glowing. 

Dean’s gaze travels up slowly, taking in Cas’s horns and then wings, the black abyss of them, apart from gold-tipped horns and claws at the high arch of each wing.

“Wow,” Dean says. “You’re gorgeous.” 

Dean’s hand reaches to guide Cas’s chin into another kiss. This feels like the fore-warning to satiation, the promise of a rich meal to come, and Cas’s wings curve forward to hold Dean closer to him. “Here or bedroom?” Dean says. 

It takes Cas a moment to come back into himself. “Bed.” 

“Lead the way, Batman,” Dean says, then laughs at the expression on Cas’s face. “That was a compliment, I swear. Batman is awesome.” 

“Christian Bale isn’t even a demon.” 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Dean says, pulling Cas to his feet.

Cas tucks his wings close to fit through the doorway into his bedroom, and Dean’s hand presses at Cas’s lower back, his touch on Cas’s bare skin sending a shiver up Cas’s spine. 

“You ok?” Dean says. 

Dean can’t see the glow around their joining, so of course he’s asking if Cas was recoiling from his touch, not thrilling in it. 

“Yes,” Cas says, turning next to the bed to kiss Dean. Dean falls into Cas’s kiss, one of his hands running through Cas’s hair to stroke along the dark length of one of his horns. Cas shudders and breaks the kiss to press his face into Dean’s neck. He can smell him better there, the salt of his sweat, and the smell feels good against Cas’s lips, Cas could lick him up. 

Dean laughs softly, fondly, and pushes Cas away from him, stumbling backwards to the bed. Cas feels a little better, already, and then better still when he collapses onto the bed and Dean climbs into his lap, grabbing the bones rising from Cas’s spine to the tip of his wings. Cas trembles and says, “Your shirt, please.” 

Dean lets go and leans back for long enough to strip off his shirt and drop it to the floor, then he’s kissing Cas again, hands tugging at his wings, touching from groin to chest. Cas opens his eyes and he and Dean are both glowing gold everywhere, not just the places they’re touching, and Cas’s heart is flooding the same color like a sunrise. 

Cas has been hungry his entire life, so much that he didn’t know what it was to live without the gnawing feeling under his ribs. But here, he’s suddenly full of Dean’s warmth, all the ice shards in his veins melting, heart pounding along with Dean’s. 

“Hey,” Dean murmurs, stroking his thumb over Cas’s cheek. “Is this what you need?” 

Cas’s hands spasm where they’re resting on Dean’s hips, tucked under the waistband of Dean’s jeans. “I think we need to take our clothes off.” 

Dean backs out of Cas’s lap and they get out of their pants simultaneously. Dean is in plaid boxers, but they’re on the floor soon after, too. Dean is hard, but Cas already knew that, because he could feel it when Dean was in his lap. Cas is suddenly aware that he is not hard and says, “It’s not you.” 

“What’s not me?” Dean says, sitting on the bed next to him. 

“That I’m not…” Cas gestures to their lower bodies. 

“Relax,” Dean says. “Can I lay on your wing?” 

Cas nods, and Dean presses up against Cas’s side, nuzzling and kissing the ball of his shoulder. The weight of him on the delicate skin of Cas’s wing is exquisite, and Cas’s grace brightens in pulses. 

“I know I’m just a lowly human,” Dean says, his hand squeezing the golden tip of Cas’s horn. “But you’re feeding right now, aren’t you?” 

Cas turns his head to press his nose into Dean’s hair and inhale him deep. “Yes, this — this is new.” 

“Just tell me what else you need, ok? I’m here.” 

Cas’s hand drifts down Dean’s back. Cas gets lost in a kiss, so he doesn’t even realize his hands are roaming, touching every part of Dean he can reach, squeezing his ass, fingertips dancing down his cleft, until Dean whimpers. 

“Sorry,” Dean says with a wry smile. “I don’t mind, but I’m gonna have a reaction if you touch me like that.” 

Cas nods, though he’s a little hazy with pleasure, warm and drifting. He was surprised when Dean told him he looked bad, but he’s suddenly realizing what it’s like to feel ok the longer he touches and kisses Dean, the longer Dean touches and kisses him. 

“You’re even hotter with some color in your cheeks,” Dean says, smiling. 

Cas wraps his other wing around Dean and kisses him, running a claw down Dean’s spine. Dean shivers this time, grinding a little against Cas’s thigh. “I can feel that,” Dean says, breathlessly. 

“This?” Cas says, tracing his claw upwards to run through the hair on the back of Dean’s head.

“Jesus, I’m not very good at feeling magic, but that feels like magic.”

Cas laughs, the first time in what seems like a long time, and Dean gives him a joyful smile. “I feel much better, thank you.” 

“You kickin’ me out already?” Dean says, pouting. “I expected hardcore cuddling all night.” 

“Did you know?” Cas says. “That we wouldn’t need to have sex?” 

“I had no idea. That’s good though, right?” 

“I know you wanted more.” 

“Nah.” Dean squeezes one of Cas’s horns. “I wanted to help you out before you keeled over. Plus, you’re really cute. Maybe I could be your dinner again sometime.” 

Cas blushes. “Perhaps.” 

“‘Perhaps’ I can stay tonight and we’ll have breakfast in the morning. The food kind. Or the succ kind. Or both.” 

“Say that again, and I’m kicking you out,” Cas says, but the way his wing pulls Dean closer reveals his lie. “Don’t you need — to come?” 

“I’ll probably go jerk off in the bathroom in a minute,” Dean says, laughing an embarrassed little laugh. “If that’s ok.” 

Cas looks at him, gazing all over his face. If Dean were being deceitful in any way — even a polite implied lie — Cas would know. Humans don’t have grace, but that doesn’t make their essence unseeable; Cas sees Dean’s soft edges, the openness of his soul.

Cas kisses Dean’s mouth, quick and chaste. “Will you come back?” 

“Yup. Probably not going to take long.” 

Dean gives Cas’s horn a last caress as he climbs out of bed. Cas doesn’t make any particular effort to not listen to what’s happening in the en-suite, but Dean’s soft sounds of pleasure don’t quite make it past the haze of Cas’s earlier feast. 

The shower runs, just long enough for Dean to clean himself up, and then he’s climbing — belly and groin still wet — back into Cas’s bed, laid across his chest this time. “How do you feel, Batman?” 

“Does that make you Robin?” Cas says, petting Dean’s hair, staring at the shadow of his wings sucking out most of the light in the room. 

“If that turns you on,” Dean says, yawning. “I mean, not that — you know what I mean.”

Cas laughs, and he intends to loan Dean some of his dazed contentment, but he feels Dean already full to the brim of it all on his own. “Oh,” Cas says, softly. 

“Sleep, baby,” Dean mumbles. “Come see my dreams.” 

Cas is surprised into complete alertness, but only for a moment. Cas can feel Dean’s heart and his breath, smell his soap and his skin, touch the pulse of his soul, so it’s easy to drift back down. 

Cas has never had a lot of dreams of his own, which perhaps makes visiting Dean’s extra sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/177325503490/sunflares-on-ao3-ace-incubus-in-search-of)


End file.
